A driving assist apparatus images circumstances surrounding a vehicle by a camera attached to the vehicle and changes an imaged camera image according to a state of the vehicle so as to be displayed. For example, there is a driving assist apparatus (Patent Document 1) in which circumstances surrounding a vehicle are imaged by a plurality of cameras, images of the number of viewpoints corresponding to the number of cameras are displayed so that a driver easily grasps the surrounding circumstances when the vehicle stops, and the images imaged by the respective cameras are synthesized to an image of one viewpoint to be displayed so that the driver easily understands the display when the vehicle moves. Furthermore, there is a driving assist apparatus (Patent Document 2) in which a virtual camera is set at a position different from the position of an actual camera, an angle of view of the virtual camera is set large when a steering angle of a handle is large, and the angle of view of the virtual camera is set small when the steering angle of the handle is small; and accordingly, a distance to an obstacle during movement of a vehicle is easily grasped.